The present invention relates generally to monopulse radar systems, and more specifically to a method or algorithin for improving the positional accuracy of ground moving targets for use with monopulse radar systems.
It is important to improve the positional accuracy of ground moving targets identified for reconnaissance systems, such as synthetic aperture radar systems manufactured by the assignee of the present invention. With the currently used method of monopulse calibration based on a table created in advance, a Enhanced Moving Target Indicator (EMTI) system developed by the assignee of the present invention shows generally poor results with regard to the positional accuracy of moving targets detected thereby. Also, monopulse calibration has been attempted based on discriminant slope using clutter returns. This technique showed improvements in some limited cases. However, its complexity in implementation and limitations in the performance improvement prevents its use in practice.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for an improved method or algorithm that provides accurate position information in the cross-range direction for ground moving targets detected using a monopulse radar system.